


Heart

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Her daughter's strange show and tell has her worried
Series: Forging the Garnet [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500





	Heart

“She’s not going to some shrink,” Lynch drunkenly slurs, running his hand through his hair. “No, kid of mine is a having a head quack poking around their head,”.

Madeleva sighs, hand resting on her growing stomach. There was something wrong with Madelyn, even her teacher was beginning to see it.

“She took a deer’s heart to school Lynch,” Madeleva begins softly, silently praying he doesn’t get more angry. “Madelyn wrapped a ribbon around. Tell me that’s normal. Tell me our daughter is a perfectly normal child, Lynch,”.

Lynch takes a swig from a can of beer. “She’s not going. I’ll knock her into shape. Don’t need any fancy head doctor to do it,”.

Madeleva wants to cry. She wants to scream that him hitting Madelyn will change nothing except make her worse. But she doesn’t. She just sits there and bites her stomach.


End file.
